A new life to love
by Mileyfan93
Summary: Cloe is one of the few Mall rats left after the techno's invasion. she begins her new life with her brother Lex and her best friend Jack that is soon taken, then she meets Ved, a techno. is she gonna fall for his charm or is her past right behind her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tribe. here is what I thought should happen in the series from the begining. Dal and CLoe dated until he's sadly death, her and Jack are best friends and Lex is her older brother that no one knows exept themself

* * *

Cloe did what she always did when she was bored, she walked around the mall but this time she found something she never fought she would see again. An old piano standing in a middle of a room covered in dust. Piano Tai-San ones played on, the very one Dal had taught Cloe to play on. Both of them where gone now. Dal was dead while Tai-San had been captured by the techno. Cloe let her fingrer run across the dusty keys and softly pushed one down. It still sounded so beautiful to her. She sat down and begin to play, She remembered how her mother and her older borther Lex (yes Lex :P) used to play the piano together. Cloe closed her eyes and let's her voice take over the room.

_We both lay slightly still in the dead of the night. All though we both lay close together, we both feel miles apart inside. Was it something I said or something I did? Did my words not come out right?. Though I try not to hurt, yeah I try but I guess that's why they say. Every rose has thorn. Just like every night has it dawn. Just like every cowboy sing his sad sad song. Every song has it thorn._

What Cloe didn't know that one of her few best friends she had left Jack was standing there listening. He had hid behind a wall so she wouldn't see him.

_Every rose has it thorn, yeah it does. I __listen to our favorite song playing on the radio. Here the D.J say love's a game of easy come and..easy go. But I wonder does he know? Has he ever felt this way?. And I know you be here right know if I could have let you know somehow. Every rose has it thorn (Every rose every rose every rose) Just like every night has it dawn, Just like every cowboy sing his sad sad song. Every rose has it thron. _

Yes Cloe may be young but she knows something's about love. Dal was her first love, her first sweet soft kiss. Cloe had grown up faster then Patsy and dal notice that and his crush on Ellie was quickly forgotten making Ellie mad about not getting so much attention. Patsy was mad too at the beginning that Dal just noticed Cloe but got over it. No guy is worth fighting over. Cloe remembered that thanks to Dal she didn't join the choosen and wasn't taken away like Patsy Ryan and a lot others. She soon had ran away with Bray and Dal and soon found Ebony and her borther Lex and found out that Amber was alive. She was also with Amber when she found Dal after falling to the ground. Tears was now welling up in her eyes. Everything they had gone through. After the choosen and some piece the techno's came and took a lot of people away. Now all she had left was her brother and her best friend Lex who was missing his dear wife Tai-San.

_Trough it's been a while now. I can still feel so much pain. Like the knifes that cut's you, the wound heals but that scar, the scar remains. Every rose , every rose, every rose has it thorn. I know I could have saved the love that night if I known what to say. Instead of making love, we both made our separate ways. And now I hear you found somebody new and that I never mean that much to you and to hear it tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife._

Lex sat on his bed looking at Tai-San's necklace feeling nothing but pain. Soon he heard his favorite song from his old favorite band playing by the most important person in his life. He rose up and walked where Jack was standing. He had almost forgot how sweet Cloe sang. Her voice had matured over the years. He smiled a little looking at her. Ellie walked around the corner and saw the guys standing there and then saw Cloe playing and singing. Her eyes became smaller and she scuffed before storming off.

_Every rose has it thorn. (Every rose every rose, Every rose) Just like every night has it dawn. Just like every cowboy sing his sad sad song. (Ever rose every rose)__every rose it thorn. (Yea it does) yeah…_

Lex and Jack ran off quickly before Cloe saw them, she slowly left the room to go to the tribe meeting they were gonna have about the techno's, what she didn't know was that with the techno's came a new life, with lot's of up's and down's but she was gonna love it anyway..

* * *

SO here is the plot for a new serie, I love the tribe and the dream Must stay alivie lol :P so Cloe is my favorite charecter on the show and I'm gonna have a little plot

Who do you think is best with Cloe?

Cloe/Ved? or

Cloe/Jack

plz review and vote who you think is best :P

and no I got nothing agianst Ellie...sometimes lol depends on my mood

the song: Every rose has it thorn: posion (But Cloe sang Miley Cyrus version) trust me your gonna se alot Miley C songs so take it or leave lol


	2. Everytime & Kid just for now

The meeting was on full roll. Lex walking back and forth, Cloe was sitting next to Dee that Jack and Ellie had saved earlier that day.

Lex was ready to fight and take the others back.

"Back from where? No one saw them leave!" Ellie said, Lex looked at her fast then stod up straight again. All Cloe could to was to watch, everyone exept Jack saw her as a kid.

Ebony was figuring out wehre these weird trucks had went, Jack thought about it for a few seconds.

" I don't know, I recommended they gone east "Jack said using his head like always

"East? Why east?"

" probably where they planes are where they fly the prisoners out"

Ellie started shaking her head not wanting to exept the reality yet.

"no don't say that!" She snapped Jack looked at her.

"Ellie I'm just guessing" Ellie still fought back

"Well don't!" Jack fell quiet being the nice boy he is. Dee was not hanging on.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because if Jack's right then Alicie and the others fly out of the city we probably never see them again" Cloe Said upset and still wanting Dee to know information if she was gonna be on of them. Ellie looked at Cloe with attitude.

"Great Cloe, thanks for clearing that up" Cloe looked at her, sometimes she can't stand Ellie, everything has to go as Ellie wants. If she doesn't want to talk about upsetting stuff then nobody else get or the other way around.

When Pride came with more information, Lex and Ebony was more then ready to fight. Cloe sight of coarse she wanted, Tai-san, May, K.C, Alice and the others back but she was tired of fighting, she had lost so many important people in the battles. Dal, Patsy. Bob and a lot more. But she had no choice.

A bit later on that day the Mall rats where headin to these "Techno's" head quarter. Two blonde boy's where taking the lead.

"Oh the one on the right be carefull he's daneougres" `and cute´Cloe though but snapped out of it. What was she thinking? It was the enemy.

He was also a real pig too. Lex couln't take it just standing there hear this kid talking about the women, Tai-San was there for the love of gud.

"you.." Lex whispered ready to attack that kid. But he raised his arm and some weird red light hit Lex somewhere between the stomach and his chest and Lex fell.

"No!" Cloe's eyes widened and ran up with the others to Lex. Her eyes wondered to the guy who had "shoot" Lex. Her eyes filed with anger. If he had wasted her brother she was gonna waste him with her own hands.

Soon Lex was safe in his bed resting to get his powers back.

"I'm scared Jack" Cloe broke the silence between them. Jack gave her a week smile and warped an arm around her to hug her.

"Lex is storng he's gonna be okey" Cloe smiled a little.

"I know but I'm worried about what is gonna happen next, what if they take you too?" Jack smiled and chuckled.

"I'll be fine and if it did happen I want you to be the strong Cloe I know" Cloe giggled and hugged Jack.

"You really are the sweetest guy I know" Jack popped his color on his jacket.

"I try to be" Cloe playfully hit him. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We have been through a lot and we survived so we can survive this too"

"I guess your right" Jack smiled more.

"Cloe hunnie, I'm always right"

"Ego.." Cloe mumbled while eating piece of her bred.

"Well I got work to do, see you later Clo" Jack kissed her forehead and left" Cloe leaned against the wall. She looked into the room where the piano stood, she slowly walked over to It. Music was the thing that held her calm. She started to play. She looked over to Lex room. She knew how much she was hurting. She got an idea. Cloe gripped a pen and a paper and started writing, this song was gonna be for her brother and all the others that had lost someone they loved. She grabbed the guitar and ran to Lex room. She sat down and started strumming on the guitar. Lex was twisting and turning in his bed which made Cloe's song more a match to Lex feeling.

_Notice me, take me hand. _

_Our love is strong _

_Why carry on without me._

_Everytime I try to fly I fall, without me wings_

_I fell so small, I guess I need you baby._

Lex began to wake up when he heard Cloe sing, he was going to get up to wake to the room and listen when he realizes that she is in his room! Singing to him!. Lex laid still in the bed, clear awake but still having his eyes closed.

_And everytime I see you in my dream, I see you face, you're haunting me. I guess I need you baby._

_I make believe that you are here, it's the only way I see clear._

_What have I done? `_

_You seem to move on easy._

_And everytime I fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see you face, you're haunting me_

Salene stopped the kids she had found on the street and listened to the song. She thought about Ryan, Bray and her baby she had lost. God how she missed them. She closed her eyes. Everytime she did that Ryan's face was shown to her. Salene slightly smiled while the kids just looked at her.

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused your pain._

_And this song's my sorry._

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade._

Pride looked down the stairs. He thought about Amber, did he still love her? No he couldn't she had Bray, they loved each he still love May? Yeah he thinks so.

While Cloe sang she thought of Dal. In some how she wanted his face to fade for her so she could move on but she felt bad about that feeling. She hadn't time to dry her tears. She sang to Lex about how he needed Tai-San

_And everytime I try, to fly_

_I fall, without my wings_

_I feel so small. I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you, in my dreams _

_I see your face, your haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_.

_Cloe finished, `oh man 'she thought, `this song is more for a piano´ she looked up and saw Lex awake, he patted his bed._

"Come here sweetie" Cloe climbed up and cuddled in to Lex like she was still 3 years old and had nightmare, but this was a real nightmare this time. Her friends were gone. She might never see them again.

"we will make it through this" Lex said stroking her hair. Cloe smiled, both Jack and Lex is right, they are gonna make it through this, the techno''s didn't scare her, she wasn't a kid anymore. That kid was long gone, she was a women now, and she was gonna act like it…. Tomorrow. Right now she's gonna cuddle up to her brother and help him feel matter, so she can be a kid for now..

* * *

Song: Everytime- Britney Spears

Still havin my poll

Cloe/Ved or

Cloe/Jack

Cloe and Jack are really close friends so that when you can see small moments between them

Then I'm wondering who should Lex end up with? lol Siva like in the series or should I bring back Tai-San in the future chapters?

BTW something I'm gonna take from seasin 4 and 5 but a lot is made up,


	3. Me without you & Feelings for you?

Disclamier: I donät own Cloe

just go with that Cloe was there when Dal died and I have somethings that does happen in the serie and most of this is made up what I think should have happened

* * *

Days or what felt like weeks passed by and the city has to come over the fact the techno's had taken over their city. Jack spends a lot of time with Ebony or Ellie so Cloe felt so alone. Lex was also busy running around playing police or running after Ebony. She didn't have Patsy or K.C to do something fun with. Cloe sighed as she saw Jack and Ellie leave the mall. `they are maybe getting back together´ Cloe thought. Then Jack wouldn't have time to spend with Cloe. CLoe looked into the kitchen and saw Pride. Sure he was good locking but was Cloe that desperate? No in fact she still thought about Dal. Cloe sat down and started thinking back to that awful day

**Flashback starts**

_Cloe and Amber where hiding from the choosen. When the choosen had disepeared Cloe and Ambe__r got up to ran away when they hear a groan. They turned around and saw Dal laying on the ground having a hard time to breath. _

"_Dal!" Amber scr__eamed and they ran up to him. Cloe saw that blood was coming out of his ear, she had tears in her eyes and laid his head in her lap._

"_Amber…" Dal tried to speak. _

"_Don't try to talk" Amber said._

"_We're gonna get you fixed up" Cloe said with tears holding his head._

"_The plants" Dal said_

"_What?"_

"_Om my god this is all my fault" Amber said, cloe shook her head thinking that it wasn't Ambers but her's _

"_Listen, look after the plants for me" Cloe and Amber shook their head._

"_No you can do it yourself"_

"_Remember…" then it became hard to hear him. Dal shot his eyes and his head fall back. Both Amber and Cloe cried more._

"_no, Dal." They both girls laid their heads to rest on his body and cried. Soon Lex and Ebony found them couldn't believe their eyes _

**Flashback ended.**

By now Cloe was crying, she had curled up into a ball hiding her head from the world. She wanted them all back. Her mom and dad, Patsy, Bob, Ryan and Dal. This was not a life for a 15 year old to live. A world with no adults. She had watch her mother die right in front of her eyes. she hadn't seen her brother for days or weeks until that day when she was saved by amber and Dal. Was this what god had planned for her. Not that she believed in god so much anymore. To much has happen to the world. CLoe looked at the nes kids, they weren't speaking yet. She realizes they have seen her crying, she wipes her tears and walks to the paino. She spends a lot of time there these days. She softly played a little.

_Just you and me._

_And there's no one around. Feel like I'm hanging by a thread_

_Is a long way down. I've been trying to breath _

_But I'm fighting for air. I'm all time low with no place to go_

_But you're always there, when everything falls apart._

_And it seems like the world is crashing by my feet. _

_You like me the best, when I'm mess._

_When I'm almost at my worse._

_You make me feel beautiful._

One of the techno's named Jay walked around the city making everything's okay. Jay was long and had blonde spiky hair. He sighed as he looked how his younger brother Ved was acting. Ved was a little shorter version of Jay. Jay suddenly heard a faint sound of a piano. Did he hear right? No he must just be tired. He notice that his brother Ved was looking at him.

"What?"

"are you just gonna stand there while we're doing the dirty job?" Jay chuckled.

"Your forgetting who's in charge here brother" Jay walked away while Ved rolled his eyes.

"Well let's get this over with so I can have some fun"

_When I have anything left to prove_

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through_

_And there's no me without you….._

Cloe stopped playing cause she couldn't sing anymore. She just got up and ran out, out if the mall. She bumped into people and just pushed her way through the techno's. she tehn hit something hard. She looked up through tears and saw a blonde guy standing there looking at her. Jay notice this girls tears and he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you alright?" Jay wasn't a bad guy, he wanted good stuff. School, hospitals and all those stuff for the people. The girl shook her head.

"No my life is over and it dosnät help when you come here and take people I care about away!" CLoe pushed Jay, he stumbled back but still stood at his feet. Some techno came running up grapping Cloe by her shoulder. She didn't fight, she just cried.

"Let her go, she's just upset" Jay said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Here" Jay gave her a napkin. CLoe smiled a little took it and wiped her tears.

"We are here to make things better, I promise" Cloe nodded but sighed.

"Well that's not gonna bring Dal back is it?" Jay looked confused, Who was that Dal. CLoe looked up then shook her head.

"Look thanks for the napkin" Cloe walked away before giving Jay a little smile. Jay looked after her, that girl needed a good friend, he could see that. He felt like wanting make her feel better. Not like a boyfriend or got the hot's for way. More like a brotherly way. Jay always wanted a sister but he got stuck with Ved. Not that he didn't love Ved he did but Ved well he was pushing Jay away,

Cloe walked into the mall and Jack's room just in time to hear Salene ask Jack and Ellie something.

"I'm thinking of having a little ceremony to remember our friends, what do you think?" She asked.

"what sort of ceremony? What are you saying? That we're never gonna see them again? Ellie said standing up.

" that's not what I meant" Cloe took a deep breath waiting for the bomb.

"because you have may given up hope but I haven't I mean I know that Alice and Luke and the rest of them were alive out there somewhere and I'm not going through some kind of burial ceremony!, make that thing work Jack!" she left the room in a storm. Cloe and Jack looked at each other. Well there goes that thought of Jack and Ellie getting back together when she mentioned Luke. CLoe looked at Salene.

"That sounds something Tai-San wouldn't have done so go for it" CLoe smiled a little and so did Salene. Jack hugged Cloe.

"you're getting more grown up by the day Cloe" Cloe giggled.

"Thanks Jack" She looked at him and met his eyes. both of them stopped their movements and looked at each other. They didn't notice that Salene had left the room. Everything was slow for them. Like time had stopped. `Could we have a moment now?´ Cloe thought. But it must be for they have the same sadness over missing Dal. That's why they have become so close. Jack moved closer to Cloe, both of them didn't know what to think. Was it worth a try? Their lips met in just two seconds before pulling away. They looked at each other before kissing each other again. `Maybe this will make me feel better´ both Jack and Cloe thought. He warped his arms around her waist while hers were going up to his neck. They pulled away after a minute both their lips slightly swollen. They looked at each other. What the hell had happen?

`I freaking kissed my best friend!´ both of them thought and they slightly liked it. They knew what they both were thinking.

"Hoe about we think about it?" Cloe said. Jack smiled a little.

"Yeah we can do that. Well I gotta go, see you later" Jack gave her a quick kiss before walking out. Cloe sat down on his bed thinking. If Dal was here would he be happy or angry that his girlfriend and his best friend had kissed? No Dal wasn't a hate person but Cloe still couldn't help but wonder. She just have to talk to Jack later about their feelings….

* * *

Still having the poll but I thought the kiss should make it more drama, this story is about Cloe and her mixed feelings. so

Cloe/Ved or

Cloe/Jack?

She of caurse gonna date Ved but who will win her heart in the end?


	4. Who Said I can't be grown up?

The days passed by and Cloe felt so alone. More alone than ever. Jack was gone. Ellie was getting depressed. Salene didn't understand that Cloe needed space. She always had to watch the little kids Mouse and Charlie. Cloe did her make up, fixing her hair. She was gonna do what she have heard every older talk about. Having fun in a older way. She made her way down the satires and was almost out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Cloe were you going?" Salene asked. Cloe stoped and looked at her really not in a good mood.

"out.." Salene looked Cloe up and down

"Like that?" she pointed to her outfit, that made it sting a little inside Cloe. Now it was wrong to dress like she wanted.

"what's wrong with me?" Cloe asked no not feeling great about herself.

"Oh what about Ellie did you gave her the food?" Salene asked changing the subject.

"Of course I did. But she didn't eat it that ungrateful cow" CLoe said. She could have at least said thank you or something.

"I asked you to stay with her" Salene said.

"and she told me to go away so I did" Cloe deafened herself

"So you left her alone?, Cloe you gotta learn to take responsibility" Cloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure Salene raised her but she didn't own Cloe. Salene ordered Cloe to go back. That is it Cloe thought

"No! I donät want to, you can't not tell me what to do you're not my mother!"

Salane let out a breath in disbelieve cloe looked down a little.

"Cloe please" Salene tried one more time but Cloe didn't buy it.

"I'm going out"

"Cloe!" Salane said quickly

"What?" Cloe said with attitude. Boy she needed air fast.

Salane looked at Cloe decided to let her go.

"Be careful" she said.

A few minutes later Cloe reached a casino. She swallowed, she had been here before with K.C when he almost lost Porky in a pocker game. She slowly went inside looking around little sat down at the bar looking around taking all the sight in. maybe some water could help her with her nerves.

"hi there honey" CLoe turned around and saw the techno who zapped her brother. What was he doing talking to her?

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a dibe like this?" He continued looking at her. Cloe almost freaked he looked at her with flirty eyes. no one had never gave her flirty eyes not even Dal.

"Looking for a good time" Cloe said cool. The techno smiled.

"I like it, I like it a lot, you hear that? Give this nice lady a drink and make it special." The bartender looked at her knowing she's a mall rat.

"You sure about this?" The techno answered for her.

"Just serve the drinks" Cloe wanted to cool so she took a breath

"Yeah that's right just serve the drinks" Oh man was she gonna regret it later

When Cloe had a few drinks she felt little sick. The bartender looked at her.

"Are you okey" CLoe smiled a little.

"Fine I'm fine" He looked little unsre.

"are you sure?" the techno guy Ved was getting inpatient

"look, just cut the talk and keep The drinks coming" The bartender sighed.

"If you say so" he turned around in the bar. Ved looked at Cloe.

"Bets me how a pretty girl like you don't have a boyfriend" Cloe's heart took an extra hard beat mentioning not having a boyfriend. She tried putting the memories of Dal aside and looked at Ved.

"You think I'm pretty?" Only Dal, Jack and Lex had ever said that she was pretty and well K.C for a while before the technos took him.

"I'd go even father, I'd say your beautiful, sexy" he said simply. Cloe was taken back. No one had ever called her sexy. She looked confused.

"Sexy?" she asked to make sure she heard right.

"Sure come here" Ved grabbed her neck. Was he going to kiss her? CLoe didnät have time to think before her lips were looked with Ved's, wow was his lips soft. They pulled away.

"You liked that?" he asked, CLoe couldnät help but smile and giggle a little

"Yeah." She leaned in again not thinking about Dal or Jack and kissed him again. This time when they pulled away Ved had this weird look on his face. Cloe was confused.

"What?. Was it all right?" Dal and her had only given each other peaks on the lips and Jack well, she never knew what he thought of the kiss.

"Oh yeah yeah sure bad for a beginner" CLoe was offended.

"What?"

"That would be it"  
"I don't understand" Ved chuckled

"Look schools over kid, go run back to your mommy and you little teddy bear, you still have you teddy bear don't you?" he was pushing Cloe to the edge. She never felt so insulted in her life.

"But all those things you said" Ved smiled

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" CLoe was so damn upset.

"I'm not any kid anymore I'm not!"

"Hey you're a stupid little girl get out of her" Ved got up and left. What the hell just happened, tears started to come. She was so stupid what was she thinking? She ran to the mall now feeling more sick then ever. She had a quiet chat with Pride and Salene then went to her room, she stod there for a moment then went futher in suddenly the drinks came right up. She quckly sobered up, she sat ion her chair looked herself in the mirror sniffing tear coming faster. She put her face in her hand and just cried. She took her note book and left to the paino. She sat down wrote some words. She needed some cheering. Everybody treated her like a kid she's not and like she couldn't do anything.

_I'm more than just, your average girl. _

_I'd like to turn me up and show the world._

_Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone_

_I can be glamorous just like you see in_

_All the magazines._

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I want to be_

_Who said, who said I can__'t be superman_

_I say, I say that I know I can_

_Who said, who said I Won't be _

_President, I say, I say you ain't seen nothing yet_

Cloe slowly let the paino sound fade away not knowing Salene had heard maybe it was time for Cloe to grow up. She just didn't want to let go… not just yet….

* * *

The song: Who said- Hannah Motana :P

Plz rewiew :)

and I know there is some spell wrongs in there


	5. Pretty,trouble,plans and Nanita ella

Cloe had a little hang over the next day. But she still made it to breakfeast, she sat down next to Ellie who was staring into space. Cloe played with her food thinking about yesterday and about that Ved boy. Salene looked at CLoe.

"I thought you were hungry" She said to Cloe. Cloe looked up and nodded.

"I am."

"Then what are you waiting for? On the Christmas pudding." That was it for Cloe, she looked up at Salene.

"Just get of my case I'm not a child." She stood up and walked to her room, just because she wasn't eating doesn't mean she wasn't hungry. Even her own mother let her in peace with her food. Her mom. Cloe thought about that beautiful woman, and her father. She missed them. They were with Dal and many others they had lost.

Couples of hours later Cloe sat in front of her mirror doing some stuff to her hair. She looked at herself closely. Had Ved lied to her only have some fun with her?. Was she pretty? Was she close to that?. She was not Ellie, or Ebony, Trudy, Tai-San and Amber who were all beautiful women. She sighed and walked over the her bed. She picked up teddy. The teddy bear she got from her mom and Lex before the virus. She had it always on her bed at night when she couldn't sleep, no she didn't want to see it. Cloe threw away the teddy bear looking at it with hard eyes. was it the teddy bear that made Ved to be that mean? But he didn't know that teddy exited. All she wanted right now was Trudy or Tai-San's advice. They always knew the right things. Cloe sighed and walked out of her own. Maybe the basement was better place to be right now…wrong!. Cloe heard from outside that the same guy ved was outside and was going to do something. She quickly looked after her brother and found him with Dee.

"you guys better come quick," they looked at her.

"What is it?" Dee asked

"That guy Ved, he's gonna to something." Dee sighed and looked at Lex.

"that's the guy I was telling you about, at the casino" Lex nodded while CLoe became confused, Dee had met Ved? What had they done?

"you met him at the casino?" Cloe asked to be sure she heard right. Dee wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Wyeah why?, you've been going at the casino?" now she was in trouble if Lex found out that she had been there. Cloe remained quiet.

"What a minute, did this guy do anything to you?" Cloe shallowed, she was worried how Lex would react. Cloe just looked down at the floor, Dee sighed and looked at Lex, CLoe didn't dare to look at him. He just sighed.

"Come on let's go, where is he Clo?" CLoe looked up a bit.

"outside the mall"

Outside was ved walking around a group of people, in the middle was pride.

"You know why this people are here?, because they don't follow the rules. That it will be no violence against us. Ved stood taller on a box and brought up his arm where his zapper was pointing it at Pride. Cloe closed her eyes. she didn't want to know what this guy was gonna do.

Suddenly Jay walked through the growed with Ebony.

"Put that down Ved" Ved just looked at Pride then Jay.

"That's an order" Jay added. Ved sighed angry and brought his arm down, Cloe was happy Pride was okey,. Jay walked up to his brother.

"Haven't you done enough for one day, let them go" He ordered and Ved was not happy.

"They attacked us!"

"So you bring out the while down to get them to witnesses your punishment?". Cloe started slowly to walk away, she didn't want to see Ved.

Later that night Cloe was doing some stuff by the mirror when dee walked in.

"This is my room, Plz leave me alone" Cloe begged Dee. Cloe had lit some candles and was thinking about Dal.

"I know Cloe, I want you to know something" Dee paused.

"That techno..Ved he humiliated me too." Cloe pretened she didnät know so much that Dee was telling.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying, if he did something to you, your not alone" Cloe looked at Dee, That was along time since someone said that to her.

"You wanna talk about?" Dee asked. Cloe wasn't in talking mood, all this thinking got her mind set too Dal, Patsy and all the other Mall rats.

"Leave me alone"

"okey, but if you ever do, maybe we could do something about it" Cloe suddenly got interested, she narrowed her eyes and looked at Dee.

"like what?" She asked

"You know what they say, don't get mad, get even. So maybe you and I could get even together" Cloe smirked a little, she said she would think about it, CLoe said good night to Dee. And walked to bed, but she couldn't sleep. She laid there for a long time, at last she sighed, closed her eyes and began to sing.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que la selva_

_Cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella _

It was a song her mom always sang to her. Lex had tried a couple times to sing it but Cloe always ended up laughing at him. Then Amber started to sing it for her and CLoe could be a sleep within a second

_Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que la selva_

_Cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Cloe was sound a sleep. Lex peaked into the room, he smiled a little. He walked up to her bed.

" Things will get better, you'll see, We'll find Tai-San again. Lex leaned down and kissed Cloe's forehead. What Lex didn't know was that Dee had seen this and was shocked. She had never seen a soft side like this on Lex. Where they borthers and sisters.? They were alike is you looked closely, Dee shrugged, she could figure this out tomorrow…


	6. The Real Ebony And Revange

Disclamier: I don't own anyone of the tribe just my side of story how I think season 4 should have been :P

* * *

The next morning Cloe woke up thinking about Dee's offer. Should she get back at Ved for what he did to her? Was she that kind of person? This was one of those moment it was time to look up to Ebony. Ebony was the queen on getting back at boys. Only a few had seen the soft sife of Ebony. Ebony had surprisingly a great personality. Cloe smiled thinking back on that day she had seen the real Ebony.

Flashback

_Cloe was b__y herself letting the tears fall. Dal was gone, Lex was busy doing his police work. No Patsy, no Tai-San, K.C and Jack was to busy planning to avoid Ellie. Cloe heard footstep, she quickly tried to wipe away her tears._

"_Too late I already saw kid" Cloe turned around and Saw Ebony._

"_What are you doing here?" Cloe asked looking away. Ebony shrugged._

" _I thought I could get some air, you know away from the city" Cloe nodded but narrowed her eyebrows. Ebony saw and smirked._

"_And you're wondering why I'm at Dal's grave" Cloe nodded slowly and looked at the sky._

"_I Thought this was a quiet place and Dal was a great man" Cloe looked away._

"_You'll never know properly" she whispered. Ebony looked at Cloe_

"_Excuse me?" _

"_Yes excuse you, You'll never know how nice and good Dal was because you were always mean and always thinking about yourself!" Cloe yelled turning red faced to Ebony . Ebony just sat there looking at Cloe. She didn't know this little girl had it in her. That Dal meat a lot to this girl. She was so alike herself when she was in Cloe's age._

"_maybe you can tell me about him then, he was your boyfriend right?" Cloe nodded slightly confused. Why did Ebony want to know about Dal? Cloe slowly shrugged it off__ as she begun to talk about Dal. How she met him, how her feelings for him begin to grow and how a great of a guy he as. Ebony never showed any that she was bored. She just sat there listening to Cloe._

_Flashback ends_

Ever since that day Cloe and Ebony had have a weird sister kind of relationship. Cloe sighed and got out of bed. Sure she was still mad at Ved for doing that, but get even, sitting at her mirror she thought about what she was gonna do. A minute later she looked at herself in the mirror. Cloe started to smile to herself. ´Ved's going down´she thought to herself, all she had to do was to find Dee.

And sure she did later. They planned and Dee said she could fix everything.

"wait, I got something we could use" CLoe said smiling. Dee smiled back and stood up.

"Do something new with her hair and find something nice to wear" Dee said smiling

Cloe looked at her wardrobe. Had she smoething nice, different? This was going to be hard. She had never tried to be sexy or something like that. cLoe sighed, it was time to pay Ebony a visit?

"You need what?" Ebony looked at Cloe like she was having two head. Cloe blushed.

"Some more sexier clothes" Cloe kicked the ground as she looked down. Ebony looked at Cloe carefully. Was this meaning that she was starting to get over Dal? Ebony started to smirked.

"Sure I can hook you up" Cloe looked up and smiled a bit.

"Thank you" Ebony smiled.

"As long as you tell me later how it did go" Cloe giggled a little and sat down letting Ebony do her job.

The friendship with ebony could have been over faster then Cloe knew, Someone had put a bomb inside Ebony's hotel. The same night Cloe had been there. Gladly someone saw it and Ebony was fine. Cloe tried not to think about that at the moment. Dee was checking if the clothes sat okey.

"Wow, now that looks good" Dee said smiling, Cloe looked down at herself and up again

"Really?" Dee nodded

"Really, really, super vamp series you ready then?" Cloe nodded smiling this felt good Cloe thought.

"Then hears to venation"

They got to the casino and now Cloe was nervous again, she sat down looking at her nails. What if she couldn't do it? Now she panicked.

"Your' on" Dee whispered to Cloe , Cloe looked up and saw Ved coming into the Casino. Cloe sat straight up trying to look good. A guy at the bar had notice her and sat down next to her chair

"Hey babe what's up?" Oh dear god! Cloe thought, now this guy was flirting with her. She swallowed hard.

"Go away… please?" Cloe said almost in a whisper. Talking to older boys was npt something Cloe was good at, They always scared her. Ved had seen them and walked up.

"this guy bothering you?" Cloe looked up, it was no or never. She wanted to act though and a big girl.

"No way, get lost loser!" She looked at the guy, he looked at her weird then stood up walking away. Ved sat down and Cloe turned to look at him as the guy walked away.

"Glad you could make it"

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get here so it's better be worth it" Cloe bit her tounge trying to build up her actress skills she had gotten from her father.

"I'm sure we can find a way to make it worth it" she paused.

"See to remember that you don't like girls with teddy bears, how a girl how buy you a drink" Ved looked at her closely, was this the same girl he had messed with a couple of days ago, it was something about her. She made him wanting more of her he never got the chance to have. He thought about it, a drink wouldn't be that bad. Cloe looked at him.

"So? Whould you let me?" Ved looked at her there was something about her that was special.

As they were waiting for the drinks Cloe decided to test her acting more.

"With a guy like you, you can have everything, anyone, so tell me how do you get your kicks, come on you can tell me everything" Ved watched her, he didn't trust her fully yet but something about her eyes made him want to spill stuff that nobody knew, what was wrong with him?. Dee walked up to them with the drinks, she carefully served them.

"Carefull with that mister, it packs a punch," Ved quickly Drank it all up, he felt the strongness in the drink.

"Bring me another" He handed Dee the glass.

"sure, coming right up" Both Dee and Cloe smiled. It was working. He was soon enough real drunk and the sleeping pills started to work. He fell a sleep. It was time for CLoe and Dee's revenge. They got a guy to drag Ved into the boy's bathroom and soon enough the guy got Ved out of there fast asleep in dippers. Cloe tried to hold in her laugh. He looked so cute. She pulled out her teddy bear, kissed it slightly on the nose and placed it on Ved's lap. Dee and Cloe quicky left for the mall laughing their heads off.

As Cloe walked into her room she saw Charlie and Mouse playing hide and seek. She smiled remembering when her and Patsy played that game. They saw her and asked were she have been. She giggled and told them everything. By the time she was finished the kids were laughing real hard.

"Okey kids time to sleep" Mosue pouted and Charlie spooke up.

"We can't sleep…will you sing for us ´?" Charlie asked, Cloe looked at them and thought about it. One song wouldn't hurt.

"okey, lay down in your beds" They ran quicky to their beds. Cloe sat down in mouse's bed, she closed her eyes

_Mmm. yeaah_  
_Sunrise and I lifted my head_  
_Then I smiled at your picture sittin' next to my bed_  
_Sunset and you're feelin' okay_  
_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

_Can't wait till I see you again_  
_And we'll both say remember when_  
_The band played on the 4th of July_  
_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

Cloe was jealous at Carhlie and Mouse, they were closer then Lex and Cloe was. When they were younger Lex used to play with her. Take her to celerberting things he and Zandra went. He out her up on his shulder so she could see better. They were celebrating 4th July since their family was from America

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

_Back then you walked me to school_  
_Tell me to be careful and to follow the rules_  
_Fast forward, you taught me to drive_  
_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

Lex would take her on his bike as they explored the town. He would take her to school telling her to not turn out like him . she was more of a shy kid.

_And I can't wait till I see you again_  
_And we both say, remember when_  
_I'm holding on to moments like that_  
_I know that they're coming back_

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along._

_Yeahh_

_All along, the way_  
_I keep you in my heart_  
_And in my breath_  
_You'll always be the one_  
_That cares the most_  
_Counting all the days_  
_I see you runnin' up to say_  
_I miss you_  
_I miss you_

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_Cuz you're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

Cloe let her voice slightly disappear as she sang the last words. She looked at Mouse and saw that she was asleep, she smiled and tucked both her and Charlie in. She walked to her bed laying down. She felt real confident this time. Cloe smiled big and giggled thinking about how cute Ved looked. Only if she knew what was gonna happen to her the next day…..

* * *

What do you think? :) I'm getting more and more insperied everyday. what do you think should happen next oh and I'm having a new poll. who should Jay, Lex, Ebony, Amber and Trudy end up with? should I let it go as in the serie? Jay and Amber ending up together? Ebony and Slade?

should Lex be with Tai-San or should Siva live? you decide, plz rewiew and tell me what you want!

Song: Been Here All Along- Hannah Montana


	7. Can't help fallin in love withwho?

I don't own the tribe just my own version of what happens and cloe's thoguhts

* * *

Cloe walked quickly into the cafe where Salane, Ellie and the kids where sitting. They were talking about Ebony sisters and the bomb that had almost blown Ebony up.

"Yeah any news yet?" Cloe asked. Ellie shook her head.

"About who plant it is that's what you mean" Ellie said, Salene looked at Cloe.

"Did you went out last night?" Cloe smiled inside her head of the memory

"you know I did so why ask?"  
"Anyway did you have fun?" Cloe

"Yeah, good clean honest fun I think, what do you think kids?" Asking Charlie and Mouse who stared giggling to themselves. Cloe smiled took her water and left. She could here Salene asking Ellie behind her.

"Did I miss something?" you sure did Sal Cloe though to herself. Cloe walked to her room sitting down in her bed. That Ved isn't going to bother her anymore, She couldn't help but wonder what Dal would have said about her prank?, maybe he'd thought it was funny. When K.C, Patsy and Cloe had pulled a prank on Dal and Jack Dal laughed and ran after Cloe chasing her around the mall. OH how much can you miss a person? She didn't only miss Dal, she missed Jack, Bray, Amber, Trudy, Tai-San, K.C, ALicie and Patsy all of them that had gone missing. And Ryan. Ryan had always been like a dad to her and now he isn't there beside Salene. Cloe heard Dee and Salene. Dee maybe told about the other night. Cloe started giggle thinking about it, the sight was so funny even in her head. Suddenly the laughing died out. Wonder why cloe thought.

"Cloe watch out!" She heard Salane yell. What was going on. She walked out of her room and saw Ved coming up with guards behind him. Salene and Dee ran up behind them. The guards blocked their way to Cloe and Ved.

"Stay away from her" Salene growled at Ved.

"What's the fuss, seems we quite didn't finish our conversation the other night" Cloe took a deep breath looking at Salene.

"It's okey Salene I can handle it" Ved started to walk inside her room.

"okey but if he touches you.."

"I said I can handle it" Salene sighed but let it go, it was time for Cloe to be grown up. Cloe walked after ved and saw him sitting on her bed looking around the room. Cloe's eyes was focused on a collage she had done herself with all the people that was died or missing after the technos came. Dal, Patsy and Jack had their own corners.

"Nice room, for a virt" CLoe wrinkled her nose sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Thanks"

"oh your welcome" Ved paused and looked at her.

"Where did you get it?" Cloe looked at him

"Get what?"

"That stuff you used to spike my drink"

"I didn't someone got it for me" Cloe looked down at her hands playing with them

"It wasn't very nice tough to do to your date" Cloe looked up quickly

"We weren't on a date!"

"But we were talking and having a nice time too before the lights went out. That wasn't' very fair was it" Cloe became small angry

"What you did to me wasn't fair I was just getting even that's all"

"Well maybe I should get even with this" Ved held up his zapper. Cloe looked at it for a second.

"You're not gonna do it" She wrinkled her nose

"Are you sure about that?"

"If you were, I've be toast by now"

"you've got all the answers haven't you Cloe? Well answer me this, suppose you and I did go out together" Cloe looked at him carefulle

"You mean on a date"

"Well yeah I guess, but it's not like I fancy you or anything"

"Then why?" What were this boy going at?

"Because I say so, if you and I seen together the guys will think that last night was just a joke and we're good friends" Ved swallowed and looked at Cloe. She didn't need a moment to think about her answer.

"Never"

"I'm not asking you, you stupid little…" Ved stopped himself when Cloe looked up with fire in her eyes. He didn't dare to call her kid or a little girl.

"Look, it's like you said If I was really mad at you we wouldn't sitting here having this nice conversation. You got guts Cloe and I like that. So let's forgive and forget.

"Maybe" Cloe said simple.

"Maybe what?" Ved was a smart guy but he couldn't figure out this girl or women what he dared to call her. She was a hard one to read, Ved wonder where she had learned that.

"Maybe some time, I would like to go out with you but only if you ask nicely otherwise defiantly no"

"Cloe..Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Ved asked nice much to Cloe's surprise. He really wanted to do this? Well he's not going to get it easy. Cloe looked like she was thinking hard about the answer.

"No" She shook her head wrinkling her nose. She had learned from Zandra one time that if you act uninterested the guy will come back and try to get your attention. Was she trying that now on Ved? Cloe could agree that she thought Ved was a handsome guy and good looking but did she want him in that way? Could she move on that easy like Ellie had with Jack to Luke? Plus Cloe was still confused how she had ever felt with Jack. Dal, Jack and Ved was all so different from each other. Dal was a curios boy wanting to know things and have a quiet life outside the city and have his own farm. Cloe liked that he was so kind with animals and the farm life sounded great for her to live. Now she could never have that life with Dal. Jack was a computer boy that was careful in life. He was the best friend she could have, they could talk about everything and he was good looking as well. Cloe giggled at that thought, if he was alive and the feelings they had for each other, then they could have a future together. But that future had to hold on for a while. Ved was a real bad boy, he was a computer freak like Jack but he wanted action and probably didn't like to stick to one girl. Cloe looked herself in the mirror. If Ved wanted to go out with her he had to prove it to her. She walked to the café where Salene, Charlie, mouse and Ellie was sitting and was going to eat.

"Hey Clo" Ellie looked at Cloe

"How are you? are you okay?" What did Ellie mean? Cloe was healthy and fine.

"Sure why?"

"Well I heard about what happened that Ved guy, what did he want with you?" Cloe found herself smiling a little bit.

"He asked me out" Ellie smiled with humor

"He what? Oh my god, I feel sick, are you kidding?"

"What's the matter with that?"

"She didn't except" Salene said

"Of course she didn't, she have to out of her mind"

"It's not any of your business anyway" Cloe had never fought with Ellie before.

"Yeah it is I have to live her, I don't want that creep coming near this place" Cloe felt offended.

"He didn't come to see you, he came to see me, what's the matter can I have visitors if I want?"

"Depends who they are doesn't it? He's a techno" That was the final straw. Cloe stood up and walked away. What's the different between Ved and Luke? Luke belonged to the chosen in the beginning. She walked into her sitting down at the mirror. Later Cloe had find out that Lex had arrested Pride for drying to kill Ebony. Could Pride do such a thing? Cloe sighed. She hadn't see Lex so much this days. Like the old days when Lex was acting like Cloe never existed and that they event ere family. CLoe walked down where the cage was. She could at least talk to Pride.

"Cloe, Hey"

"Are you okey?"

"I guess so, how about you?"

"I'm worried, Mouse and Charlie are worried too, we don't want you to disappear like the others" Pride sighed a little afraid too.

"I wont be, promise, beside from what I hear you should be more worried about yourself"

"Who told you?" Pride shrugged.

"It's a small world, getting your own back on Ved, kinda stupid don't you think? You do know how poverful he is don't you" CLoe had looked down at the ground until Pride was finished.

"He's not that powerful as he thinks"

"Ye, well you should be careful, your playing with fire"

"is there anything I can do? Anyway I can help?"

"I'm okey Thanks, but listen Cloe, if you really do wanna help me, do me a favor and help Salene , it's going really hard for her trying to keep things together, I know you guys haven't getting on to well but she does care for you, a lot more then you know" Pride looked closely at Cloe

"I know"

"Why wont you try patch things up? For me?"

"okey" Cloe said starting to slowly walk away.

"Oh Cloe listen this business with Ved although I can't say I approve. I wish I could have seen it." That made Cloe smile big and skip away into the mall.

Cloe walked and started mumbling on a song

"_Whise men say only fools rush in..but I can'__t help fallin in love with you._

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

Cloe walked quickly to a piano and sat down. She had this song on her mind that needed to come out.

_Like a rvier flows to the sea  
So it goes some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
_was this about Dal?, Jack or maybe about Ved? Cloe wasn't sure she just felt this way. She was kinda sure she was in love. Maybe she was in love with all three. She maybe find out in the future.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I I can't I can't I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows to the sea  
So it goes some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be  
_

Lex stopped as he walked to the café. He never thought that after being beaten that a song would calm him down. He remembered when he came home hurting himself his mom would lift him up and sing this song so he would calm down and see it on the better side. Hearing his sister having their mothers gift made him smirk. He loved Cloe real much he just never showed it so much in person. He could go in to her room and look to she was sleeping softly. Tai-San had found him doing that and she kinda figured it out herself. None of the mall rats knew. Just Ryan, Zandra, Tai-San and Bray. And Dal and Jack of caurse. Lex sighed slightly and walked of to talk to Salene

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (whole life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you (loving you)  
For I can't help falling in love  
Falling in love with you  
(Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't help falling in love with you)  
Fallin in love with you  
(Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't help it falling in love with you (my whole life too))  
(I just can't help myself)  
Like a river flows that's the way it goes I just can't help it falling in love with you  
'cause I can't help falling in love with you_

Cloe let her voice fade away and stood up. It was night now. The mall was dark and quiet. Cloe walked out and saw Salene closing the gate. She walked up to her.

"Hey Clo, shouldn't you bee in bed?" Salene asked. Cloe swallowed, she felt like a jerk the way she had been acting. She couldn't speak. Salene spoke again

"you okay?" It was now or never.

"Salene I'm sorry for being difficult, I didn't mean to be"

"Listen it's been a touch time for all of us"

"It was seeing you and Pride together, so happy , I guess I was jealous" Cloe was jealous for what Salene and Pride had and what she had lost with Dal or could have had with Jack. Salene laughed.

"Jealous of what Cloe? Pride and I are just friends that's all" Cloe was shocked. Just friends? Even Cloe could see it was more.

"But I thought"

"But you thought wrong listen I know what happen between you too and I know it must have been hard for you but we're not together, it's all just in your head" Cloe smiled a little

"I feel so stupid" Salene smiled back

"Forget it, come on it's late let's head to bed" Cloe smiled and followed Salene. At least she and Salene was friends again. CLoe went to bed not knowing what is happening to one of her most secret best friends at the moment and who was doing it to her…

* * *

Is CLoe really inlove With Jack? or Ved? is she still hoocked on Dal? We'll see, rewiew and tell me what you think should happen, should I do more brother and sister moment with Lex and Cloe? Plz rewiew, worked really hard on this chapter


	8. Broken Hallelujah

This Story deserves and end and I'm goign to give it one! So I will work hard to finish this one! I love the comments I've got and I love them and I have a more clear view of who Cloe will end up with in the end.

* * *

Cloe's night was anything but calm, Memories coming back to life and haunting her dreams. Memories with Dal came up, the kiss with Jack and the kiss from Ved and his visits to the mall. At the same time she had no idea that ved and a group of Tencho's came quiet into the sleeping mall. Suddenly she felt something pull her up of bed holding her wrist as she struggled.

"No,no!" They tiled her bed and seached her room as they pulled her out and to the stairs, Cloe went to Salene, Mouse came to her and she held her tight. She saw the techno's walking down with Jack's computer and some of Ellie's stuff. What was going on? Ved stood there with a smirk on his face rasing his zapper having fun teasing them as he moved it back and forth on them.

"You little runt, You wait to Ebony hears about this" Lex came up and faced Ved who kept his smirk.

"Don't you think she already knows?" He and the rest left the mall. Mouse let out a big sigh and Cloe understood sh was afraid.

"What did they that for?"

"Lex..What's going on?" Cloe asked after Charlie

"I'm going to find out what this is all about." He started to walk down then stopped at Cloe.

"Don't leave the mall today" Cloe opened her mouth but saw on Lex face it was useless to argue and just nodded her head. Salene suddenly realized something as Lex left.

"Where's Ellie?"

Late ron they found out where Ellie was and what she had done, they were at the moment with Pride by the cage,

"Ellie? No their lying to us" Pride said,

"She got into Ebony's room last night and tried again" Salene explained, it was still hard to believe but she had been acting weird, Something was bothering Cloe a lot and it was that Lex had been at the hotel that day and who knows it could have gone of when he was there, the thought scared her.

"Lex said she admitted everything" Cloe said after Salene and when she was out of her thoughts. Pride still had it hard to believe it.

"But you guys were with her all day, surely you must have seen something" Pride said to Mouse and Charlie.

"We were not with her all the time"

"We thought she was getting better" Charlie then looked at Salene.

"Did you think It was Pride?" Salene looked down and it seemed like she did not have anything good to say at the moment, did she? Pride looked at her for answer but was interupded but Cloe who saw her brother walk in.

"Well isn't the big brave sheriff?" she asked with taunt in her voice.

"covered yourself with words this time havn't you?" Salene asked.

"Okay so I made a mistake...what are you looking at?" He snapped at Pride as he walked to the cage.

"Someone who sold out very cheap"

"Is that so? Well perhaps I should just throw away this key and leave you in there to rut" Without Tai-San he was slowly coming back to the old Lex again. It was nasty.

"Yeah? And what would you big boss say?" Cloe snapped from her spot and made eye contact, it was a stare down between the two siblings.

"Yeah what would they say Lex?" Lex just sighed and opened the cage

"Just doing me job, don't tell me you did not suspect him"

"there's a bad smell around here" Cloe said, Lex looked at her and she just raised her eyebrow at him. Again it was a stare contest between Pride and Lex. Charlie spoke up.

"what are they going to do to Ellie?"

"She's getting what's coming for her" Lex said, Cloe just shook her head, even if they never got along Cloe still did not want her to get in trouble or get hurt. Once a Mallrat always a Mallrat.

Later on Cloe heard Pride and Salene talk/argue in the kitchen as Salene fixed something for Ellie Cloe herself was by the piano like always. At the moment Mouse and Charlie was with her, they seemed deep in thoughts as Cloe's fingers lightly went over the keys. They looked at her then Mouse spoke up.

"Can you sing as well?" Cloe nodded slowly smiling a bit shyly.

"Can you sing something?" Cloe sighed thinking about it before starting play and soon sing while memories were coming back to her.

_I've heard there was a secret chord__  
__That David played, and it pleased the Lord__  
__But you don't really care for music, do you?__  
__It goes like this__  
__The fourth, the fifth__  
__The minor fall, the major lift__  
__The baffled king composing Hallelujah__  
_

"**_Please let's form a circle, everyone join hands" _**Cloe was back to the beginning when Tai-san had saved her from the Locos and the Mallrats name was given.

"_**All of this for a name?" Lex voiced echoed.**_

"_**It's more than a name, it's a future" **_More and more of the Mallrats joined, even Ryan.

"_**I'll join hands on one condition.. we'll call the Mallrats" **_

"_**As of this day.. all hands are bound together as one. Brothers and sisters to the end" **_Tai-san's voiced echoed out and she was back again in the mall.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__Your faith was strong but you needed proof__  
__You saw her bathing on the roof__  
__Her beauty__  
__in the moonlight__  
__overthrew you__  
__She tied you__  
__To a kitchen chair__  
__She broke your throne,__  
__she cut your hair__  
__And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"_**Do you Lex take Tai-san to be your wife until death do you parT?" **_Trudy's voice had now replaced her mind. , Lex voiced was hared only a second after.

"_**I do" **_Lex truly loved Tai-san with everything in him, Cloe was smiling the whole time standing there as a bridesmaid. It was one of the best moments in her life seeing her brother getting married, well for the second time but still.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah __Maybe I've been here before__  
__I know this room, I've walked this floor__  
__I used to live alone before I knew you__  
__I've seen your flag on the marble arch__  
__love is not a victory march__  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah __There was a time you'd let me know__  
__What's real and going on below__  
__But now you never show it to me do you?__  
__Remember when I moved in you?__  
__The holy dark was moving too__  
__And every breath we drew was hallelujah__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah __Maybe there's a God above__  
__And all I ever learned from love__  
__Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you__  
__It's not a cry you can hear at night__  
__It's not somebody who's seen the light__  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah__  
__Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Cloe slowly stopped playing and was quiet for a moment, so was Charlie and Mouse. She glanced at them before opening her mouth.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked putting on a smile, they slowly nodded and Cloe was fast to the kitchen. Cloe had not notice tears streaming down her face until one hit her mouth and she wiped them of. All the memories of everyone, She remembered Patsy, Dal, Tai-san everyone. She sighed grabbing the plates and went to her room where she had left them only to find the room empty.

"Here you are, it's not much but.. Mouse? Charlie?" Cloe looked around and began to feel confused, oh no they have run of somewhere.

"Pride!" Cloe ran of to find Pride, she neeed all the help she could get, they split up and looked all around the mall. They met up by the fountain once again.

"Have you checked the sources?"

"Yeah I looked everywhere,t heir not in the building"

"Why would the suddenly take of?" Pride shook his head,

"Come one we have to go out and look" Cloe nodded her head.

"Let me get my jacket" Cloe ran up to her room to grab her jacke tto race down again and they were of looking, they find their way to the market and asked around. Cloe found one stand,

"Excause me, have you seen two children, one girl and one boy?" Cloe showed aobut how tall they were and got an instant respond.

"Yes! Those little snakes rubbed me and bit me arm!"

"Where did they went?" He showed the way they had run of, Cloe turned around to see Pride.

"Pride! They went this way!" Cloe and Pride took of running and found themselves reaching the hotel. Why would they go to the hotel? Unless...

Cloe and Pride reached the hotel to see Ved holding Mouse and Charlie and to be stopped by one guard.

"Move away please, it's not safe here"

"What's happening?" Cloe asked glancing at Ved and then back at the guard.

"Just move back" They both sighed and took on step back.

"Hey!" Cloe looked up and saw that Jay guy come out to his brother and shoved him of the children.

"Their kids!" Ved still had a grip on them as they struggled against.

"They were trying to see the prisoner, they had that with them" he pointed to a paper bag on the ground. Jay looked at it and back at Ved,

"What? Can't blame our guys..their little jumpy" Cloe snorted as Jay pulled Charlie away from Ved.

"come with me" Ved let Mouse go and glared at him before following her brother but stoped and ran into Cloe's arms to pull her with her up to Jay. The two girls were being watch by every techno outside, Ved, Pride and Jay. Jay did not say anything and let Cloe be there, He motioned to Charlie to opened what was in the bag. He opened the bag to reveal it was Apples, Cloe smiled stroking back Mouse hair.

"It's okay! Bring her out" Jay ordered after seeing what is was. He bended down as the same time as Cloe did to look at Mouse and Charlie,his eyes were friendly and softly.

"you can give it to her yourself" He said smiling friendly to them.

"Thank you" Cloe said softly, Jay smiled softly and nodded before standing up. Suddenly Ellie walked out, She walked up to them and Mouse handed the bag over.

"these are for you" She said, Ellie looked and smiled picking on up. She hugged Mouse then Charlie, Ellie and Cloe looked at each other only to smile after one second giving each other the biggest hugs.

"Take care" Cloe whispered, she felt Ellie smile and whispered back.

"You too"

"okay Time to go" They heard Jay say and they pulled back.

"thank You, you said you find out where Jack was" Jay nodded.

"I did. you can give it to him yourself" He said, Ellie let out a breath of shook and turned to look at Cloe, Cloe did not know what to say or do."

"Something I should say to him for you?" Ellie asked Cloe, Cloe looked at her and swallowed thinking about the kiss. Cloe pulled away something from her neck, it had belonged to Dal, it was a necklace. She placed it in Ellie's hand.

"That I'm thinking of him..of you both" She said smiling a little. Ellie smiled a little back. Cloe backed to the children again and Mouse went back into her arms. They led Ellie to the truck but she stopped and turned around to wave, Cloe and Pride waved and Charlie spoke up.

"Eat!" Ellie smiled and took a bite of the apple and stepped into the truck and it drove of. Cloe sighed trying not to cry for the second time today, she knew Ved was nearby and was never going to give him that enjoyment. The four of them went back to the mall as Pride went to talk to them alone. Cloe went into her room or well Zanda's very first room and worked on her collage she had up their adding Ellie there. She looked at all the people that was there. The people on there was Alice, Dal, Danni, Jack, KC, May, Patsy, Ryan, Tai-San, Zandra and now Ellie. She had no idea about Bray, Amber Trudy, brady and the new baby and even if it was born ye tbut Cloe hoped the best. She touched Ellie's picture gently.

"I'll miss you Ellie"

* * *

I would love to see more reviews and I want to hear your favorite shippers and not just Cloe shipps but the others! :D 3


End file.
